LEAGUE OF LEGENDS
League of legends (also known by its acronym LoL) is a videogame genre multi player online battle arena (MOBA) electronic sport developed by RIOT GAMES for Microsoft Windows and OS. In the beginning, the servers were hosted by the GOSA company and its sale was recently announced to the Chinese company tencing holdings limited. The game was designed for the Microsoft Windows operating system and they released a beta for OS X, leaving the project aside. This beta has been improved by game users, making it possible to play an updated version of League of Legends. Players face each other by splitting into 2 teams of 3 or 5 players each, depending on whether the game mode is 3 vs 3 on the Twisted Forest scenario or 5 vs 5 on the El Abismo de los Lamentos and La Grieta stages. Before starting the game, players must choose a character (called "champion") during the "champion selection" phase, with which they will share the entire game. There are available champions, being the last added Zoe. LEAGUE OF LEGENDS MAPS: Summoner's Crack: Two teams of five members compete with the objective of destroying the rival team's nexus on a four-lane map. There is also a jungle with several sites or "camps" with monsters that grant additional powers to those who hunt them Twisted Wrap Two teams of threemembers competewith the goal of destroying the rival team's nexus on atwo-lane map.There is a junglewith somecreature campsthat you can kill. Abyss of the Wails:Two teams of five members compete with the objective of destroying the nexus of the rival team in a completely straight lane map, there is no jungle and the champions are chosen randomly. Crystal SCAR: We can only play it in the special game modes Dominion and Ascension, to map thatvaries depending on the game mode, in the first one and you must capture 3 of 5 positions to take life from thenexusenemy until it reaches 0, while in the second we mustget points by capturing relics (3 points) and killing theenemy champions (1 point) Fighter Specialized in close combat. Combine damaged objects with endurance objects. They are also known as & quot; offtanks & quot; this is an example: Lee sin Shooter.Specialized inremote attack.Popularly knownas & quot; ADCarry & quot; fromthe Englishattack damagecarry or attackdamage. An example: catlyn Wizard or Sorcerer. Specialized in skills and magical damage. Popularly known as "AP Carry" of the English ability power carry or ability power rider. An example: Ryze Assassin. Specialized in eliminating the most important player of the enemy team (even if it means dying too) an example : zed Tank. Specialized in resistance. Your mission is to absorb as much damage as possible and start fights.zac Support or Support Specialized in supporting his team and providing vision on the map through vision guards (wards). Gnar Jungle. It is the area of neutral creatures between the lanes. The champion class in the jungle can be very diverse, as long as it resists the attacks of neutral creatures. yi Center Lane. It is the lane surrounded by the jungle and shorter path to the enemy base, so you can receive a lot of assaults to ensure a quick victory. For this reason, a magician is usually played which, due to the magic damage, can respond to a surprise attack.zoe Bottom rail It is the lane near the dragon, a neutral creature in the jungle that benefits the entire team that kills him. Since the dragon is a team goal, in the lower lane two characters are played: the shooter, who provides the remote damage to the team, and the support, to support the shooter.ashe